Balloons
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Namun, ada sesuatu di tengah lapangan-yang membuatku terperangah. Balon. Sekumpulan balon berwarna warni. UlquiHime Fic. RnR?


Balloons

"_Sebuah kenangan, dan balon biru di genggaman"_

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Orihime Inoue All POV. UlquiHime fic.

AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Aku menatap lelaki berwajah _stoic _di hadapanku. Dia tidak menyadari hal itu—dan tetap menikmati isi buku yang sedang di bacanya dengan tenang.

Bahkan tampaknya ia melupakan kalau sekarang masih ada aku di rumahnya ini.

Namun, aku hanya bisa memaklumi hal itu—bahwa Ulquiorra bisa melupakan segalanya bila sudah berhadapan dengan buku.

Tanpa menyadari di sini ada yang memperhatikannya—dan berharap dia bisa melihatnya lebih dari sekadar sahabat baik.

**xxx**

Aku—Orihime Inoue—hanya siswi biasa. Aku tinggal sendiri—tanpa ada sanak saudara yang menemani di kala sepi menyelemuti batin, hanya ada sunyi yang memakan semua rasa itu. Ironis, bukan?

Tapi aku menerimanya—dan berharap memang ini takdir terbaik untukku.

Sampai dia datang—seorang murid baru yang duduk sebangku denganku di hari pertamanya.

Dia anak yang pendiam—dengan wajah _stoic_ dan mata _turquoise _yang selalu terlihat dingin. Namun, ada yang selalu membuat aku penasaran darinya—karena dia bisa tiba-tiba tersenyum hangat dan melakukan hal langka yang tidak terduga oleh aku dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku menyukainya. Dan tanpa sadar pula, aku jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak lagi bisa keluar dari belenggu cinta itu.

Bodohkah aku menunggunya—yang bahkan tidak kuketahui bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku?

**xxx**

"Kau kenapa berdiam diri saja di sana?"

Suara itu membuatku terlonjak kaget. Lalu aku menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati Ulquiorra menatapku dengan heran.

"Eh, apa Ulquiorra-kun, a-aku tadi tidak dengar," jawabku gugup—karena tanpa sadar, aku melamun lama sekali tadi.

"Kau kenapa berdiam diri saja di sana?" ulangnya kembali.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Tidak apa, aku… aku permisi saja, Ulquiorra-kun. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan, _ja nee_!" seruku lalu dengan segera menyambar tasku dan membawa langkahku keluar dari kamar apartemennya—tanpa sama sekali menatap Ulquiorra, yang mungkin kini menatapku semakin bingung.

**xxx**

Ah, tidak terasa, minggu depan adalah Ulang Tahunku yang ke-20. Dan kalau di hitung kembali, berarti sudah lewat tiga tahun aku menyukai—ralat, mencintai—Ulquiorra.

Namun, semuanya tetap sama. Kami tetap sahabat, tak ada yang berubah dari hal itu—walau pun aku telah lama mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar sahabat.

Tapi, aku hanya bisa berandai Ulang Tahunku kali ini akan lebih bermakna dari Ulang Tahunku yang lalu. Tahun kemarin aku mendapat kejutan dari sahabat-sahabatku dengan datang ke rumahku tepat jam dua belas malam—dan Ulquiorra ada di sana, memberi sebuah hadiah berisi _snow globe_ sebuah rumah kecil di dalamnya.

Dia memang tahu apa yang aku suka, karena dia sahabatku. Ya, sahabatku—karena aku tau benar, aku hanya sahabat di matanya. Ironis, lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa kuungkapkan atas semuanya.

Tiga hari menunggu hari yang aku tunggu itu justru membuatku keheranan. Uqluiorra berubah, dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sibuk—entah apa yang di lakukannya sampai dia melupakan untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku.

Dan saat besok adalah hari spesial bagiku, dia justru meneleponku dan berkata, "Orihime, aku sedang di luar negeri sekarang, dan mungkin akan lama pulang. Tunggu saja ya, aku akan membawakan beberapa barang bagus untukmu di sini."

Aku hanya bisa terperangah dengan perkataan itu. Lalu sebelum sepatah kata saja dapat kuungkapkan, dia telah menutup teleponnya—memutuskan komunikasi itu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Ulquiorra-kun bodoh!" seruku marah lalu melempar telepon genggamku ke sembarang tempat dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan barang bagus, aku tidak menginginkan itu. Yang aku ingin hanya kau—kau dan kau.

Kenapa kau tidak menyadari hal itu sampai sekarang?

Lalu apalah arti semua penantianku selama ini—untuk mendapatkan luka darimu?

**xxx**

Ulang Tahunku kali ini adalah Ulang Tahun yang tidak pernah aku harapkan—Ulang Tahun kelabu. Memang, sejak tengah malam sudah banyak yang mengucapkan ungkapan selamat padaku—aku hargai itu.

Bahkan beberapa sahabat dekatku mengantarkan langsung bingkisan mereka ke hadapanku, serta sebuah kue Ulang Tahun yang mereka beli bersama untukku.

Namun, sampai detik ini—saat malam telah tiba—Ulquiorra tidak ada meneleponku sama sekali. Bahkan mengirim ucapan selamat melalui pesan singkat saja tidak di lakukan olehnya.

Apa dia melupakan Ulang Tahunku kali ini?

Butiran kristal bening jatuh melampaui pipiku—mengalir pelan menelusuri lekuk pipiku. Aku seka butiran yang jatuh dari mataku—mata yang selalu melihat lelaki yang dicintainya dari kejauhan, tanpa dipandang lebih oleh lelaki itu.

Aku kembali berpikir dan menengadahkan kepalaku.

Sebegitu kejamkah dia—sampai membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu di hari bahagiaku ini?

**xxx**

Pagi ini, keadaanku lebih kusut dari biasanya. Rambutku masih berantakan—dan dengan segera aku sisir sampai rapi kembali. Namun mataku tampak sembab—serta bengkak, resiko menangis semalam penuh sampai tertidur di lantai.

Keadaan lantai kamarku lebih parah lagi, tisu bertebaran di mana-mana—hingga aku harus berjalan perlahan menghindari semuanya. Lalu aku mulai mengambil tong sampah dan membersihkan semua tisu itu hingga lantai kamarku kembali bersih seperti kemarin.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, aku mendengar nada dering dari telepon genggamku—yang ternyata terlempar ke bawah meja, jauh sekali.

Ternyata ada pesan masuk.

_From: Ulquiorra_

"_Bisakah kau datang ke Lapangan Basket Indoor sekolah lama kita? Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Tapi kau bisa datang agak lambat, karena tampaknya kau tertidur—aku sudah meneleponmu sedari tadi, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya."_

Aku memandangi pesan itu dengan seksama—dan sedikit demi sedikit rasa penasaran timbul dalam pikiranku.

Apa yang ingin ia perlihatkan padaku?

Aku hanya bisa segera berdiri dan mengambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi—jangan sampai dia menunggu terlalu lama.

**xxx**

Karakura Gakuen—sekolah lamaku—adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang memiliki Lapangan Basket Indoor. Biasanya lapangan itu di gunakan untuk keperluan pertandingan antar sekolah atau acara perlepasan siswa.

Perlahan, aku dorong pintu menuju ke dalam dengan pelan. Di dalam, lampu telah menyala—pasti Ulquiorra yang menyalakannya.

Namun, ada sesuatu di tengah lapangan—yang membuatku terperangah.

Balon. Sekumpulan balon berwarna warni.

Aku berlari mendekat dan ternganga dengan pemandangan balon yang begitu banyak dan berwana-warni itu. Aku menyukai balon—sangat menyukainya, terutama balon berwarna biru.

Lalu kulihat salah satu balon berwarna biru bergerak. Samar terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

Aku semakin mendekat lalu kusadari—ada orang yang sedang berdiri di sana.

"Ini untukmu."

Kedua alisku terangkat secara bersamaan—heran akan yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

Karena Ulquiorra Schiffer kini sedang berdiri di depanku—dengan tangan mengulurkan sebuah balon berwarna biru yang bergerak tadi.

Aku dengan ragu menerima balon tersebut—dan lagi-lagi menemukan kejutan di sana. Sebuah cincin, terikat pada tali balon itu.

"Astaga… untukku kah, cincin ini?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dan semakin tak percaya saat dia mengangguk dan berlutut di hadapanku. Tuhan, apa yang apa yang aku impikan semalam—sampai kejadian seperti ini terjadi?

"Orihime… maukah kau memenuhi permintaanku? Janganlah menjadi sahabatku lagi, tapi… jadilah kekasih pertamaku."

Aku semakin terperangah. Lalu tanganku yang bebas menyeka air mata yang sempat menitik keluar—air mata _bahagia_ yang mulai tak bisa kutahan.

Semoga ini bukan mimpi—itu harapanku.

"Maaf Orihime, kemarin aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama hari Ulang Tahunmu. Kemarin aku harus mengambil cincin itu—yang harusnya selesai dua hari yang lalu, namun terlambat dan baru selesai kemarin. Semoga saja kau mau menerima hadiah Ulang Tahunku ini… maaf terlambat tapi… Selamat Ulang Tahun," ucapnya kembali—membuatku yakin, ini bukanlah mimpi, ini nyata.

Aku merasakan air mataku akan menyeruak keluar kembali. Namun, apa daya, aku hanya bisa menariknya agar berdiri dan menjawab, "Terima kasih Ulquiorra-kun. Dan… aku akan menerimamu."

Dia tersenyum—senyum hangat yang tak pernah di perlihatkannya sebelumnya. Dan lagi, senyum itu untukku—yang telah lama menunggunya menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Orihime," gumamnya pelan saat memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan hal yang sama, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ulquiorra-kun."

**xxx**

"Ulquiorra-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai balon?"

"Eh? Kau menyukai balon? Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa kau menggunakan balon untuk kejutan ini?"

"Aku hanya mendapat ide saja. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya—setidaknya dengan begitu, balon ini akan mengingatkanmu akan hari ini."

"Sebenarnya sih, tanpa balon pun aku akan terus mengingatnya. Namun, dengan adanya balon ini, aku akan bisa memaknai kenangan ini."

"Memaknai?"

"Ya, karena ini bukanlah kenanganku seorang… dan juga bukan kenanganmu seorang… tapi ini kenangan kita bersama."

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Astaga, saya bikin fic Bleach lagi! Haduh, kapan saya bisa melepas virus Bleach ini? Bertamu sedikit kek, ke fandom lain T_T

Nah, bagaimana? Bagian balon itu saya ambil dari bagian Yesung di MV "No Other". Aigoo~! Saya melting melihat mereka, dan lagu itu bener-bener romantis—cocok untuk Valentine, sayang Valentine udah lama lewat. Dan balon warna biru adalah lambang ELF XDD Sapphire Blue Horay XDD –di timpuk gara-gara ribut-

Padahal air mata ELF baru kering kemarin saat Kang In pergi, tapi MV ini tiba-tiba keluar dan membuat saya—ELF hehe—kegirangan dan lupa makan gara-gara melting liat mereka. Astaga, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook membuat saya melting sangat XD sayang Kyu dan Siwon _nggak_ ikut dance = =

Nah anggaplah selesai sudah ocehan saya.

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
